


What Happens In The Canoe Stays In The Canoe

by EffectiveImmediately



Category: Disney Princesses, Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffectiveImmediately/pseuds/EffectiveImmediately
Summary: After a month at sea, Moana finally has some alone time.





	

Moana blew out a long, slow puff of air past her lips. It was chilly. As chilly as nights tended to beon the water, anyway. The wind prickled goosebumps on her skin – or she was going to blame the wind... The very same that caused the water to slap… slap… slap against the side of her canoe. She curled her toes against the smoothly sanded wood. Her eyes scanned the dark sky, stars blinking at her in every direction, not a moon in sight.

Behind her, Maui gave a reassuring snore. She dug her back hard against the sail, licking her lips, thinking… considering… Her fingers fidgeted all on their own, twining together before breaking apart, pulling and popping her knuckles.

The demigod hadn’t slept in a week. That was normal for him, but it only proved to Moana how out cold he was. Her training finally completed, he’d entrusted with her first eight hours of way-finding. The past month, he’d only allowed a few hours here or a few minutes there for a nap, his trust ever thin for her. But the great, powerful sun wrangler had finally fallen…

This could be her only chance.

Flat, fine teeth buried into Moana’s full bottom lip. Oh, it’d been _forever_ , it seemed like… A few days was the most she usually went without, a week at most, but it’d been months. She nearly whined at the thought, shifting her bottom, rubbing it for a humiliating second on the deck below. Her body had become taut like a wound up string, thrumming at the thought of any slight ‘pluck’. She was sure she could be played like an instrument now.

Moana washed her hands over her face, staring wide-eyed through her splayed fingers. Left alone with her thoughts, bored out of her mind, what else was she to do?! Eat another stinking banana?!

“Hccck-!” She held her breath at the noise, eyes darting behind her to where Maui was resting. “Hnn…”

Still asleep… good… good.

Then he wouldn’t mind - he wouldn't know -if she just… Moana’s hand played at the hem of her skirt, again pushing her teeth into her lip, sure she’d made near permanent indentions in it now. Soft fingers snuck their way under the loose garment, creepingpast an even softer belly until they met coarse curls. They inched eagerly then, finding their prize with ease, and Moana melted at the touch. Soaked in an unexpected wetness,each digit was coated in their race to find her sex. She cupped herself and squeezed.

Oh… _that hit the spot_ … A wave of instant relief crashed over her, quelling her desire just enough.

With all the rope pulling and adventuring, her hands felt different now. They’d developed deep callouses, her nails had been shaved down to the bit, and her skin had lost the suppleness that daily rubs with coconut lotion had provided. None of that deterred her in the slightest. She circled her aching nub with an inward hiss. Without any siblings, Moana had a section of her large home to herself; she’d never once had to worry about hurrying before. It made her deep, overstimulating circles all the more unfamiliar and exciting. She knew she wouldn’t be long – prayed for it – but Gods did it feel _good_ …

The canoe creaked again, swayed by the ocean current, but they stayed on their course. Not that Moana was looking anymore.

With all her ample amounts of time in the evenings, it wasn’t often that she strayed from what she was doing now. The only time she’d- that’d been… still, it’d made the whole process a lot faster, if she could keep her mouth shut. She licked her lips again. Worth the risk, she thought, worth the risk.

She hurriedly pushed her skirt higher up her waist and let it pool around her. Her hands returned to their work, finding easier access now as her legs spread, inner thighs slick with sweat.A single finger pushed into her wet opening, finding little to resistance there, and Moana bit back a groan, mouth hopelessly agape. Unsure but unafraid, she called her finger forward, pressing it against the upper wall while her other circled, flicked, itched-! Her legs quivered, knees buckling together. Oh Gods, oh Gods…

The same images came to mind of no one in particular, altered slightly in her hazy quest for release. Toned arms thick with muscle that pulled her close, that held her down, that demanded her attention and kept her writhing body still. She imagined stroking those arms and feeling every divot and contour they had to offer. They hadlong hair that she could dig her fingers into and tug, as rough as she pleased. And they had a bodyso thick between her legs that they had to be spread to either side of her, split down the middle. Large hands would find purchase on her smaller sized breast, pushing them together,massaging them, running a thumb over a waiting nipple before pinching it harshly… Theypressed their lips to her neck, biting into it with a groan, and she clutch at their back. He fisted her own hair, kissed her open mouth…

A curtain of hair hiding her face now as Moana rocked into her own hands. She tensed, shoulders bowed back so tight they stung, and then crumbled forward with a violent shudder. It wasn’t so much pumping as it was a gentle beckoning, causing her face to screw up tight, deciding she’d rather not breath, rather not think, than dare make a noise.

Ah – ahh – aaah-!

“What are you doing~?” came the sing-songy voice of the exact person she did NOT WANT TO HEAR FROM.

“NOTHING!” Moana jumped, pushing her skirt down in a hurry and making herself small against the sail. Nothing. Like what he just saw: nothing.

“Are you sure? Because it looked a lot like you were-”

She huffed. Maui's smug smile could have been heard from a mile out, she was sure. Minding hermore indisposed hand, she pushed back her frustratingly hot curls. “I wasn’t!” she snapped.

Maui laughed at her, sitting up enough to lean on his elbow. “Hey, hey, I get it! Nothing to be ashamed of. Just you and me, out on the water, nothing better to do – I’m sure it’s _been a while_. You gotta do what you gotta do, kid. Please, feel free to continue anytime!”

Her cheeks burned hot with embarrassment and, and… and something else. She could feel his eyes on her back now. Was he suggesting she let him – watch?

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” at her tight lips, he added, “Could be our new rule. What happens in the canoe … staaaays in the canoe.” 

"Sounds great! How about from now on what happens in the canoe doesn’t get talked about in the canoe either?”

“Alright, alright!” He put his large hands up in defense. “Touchy. I'm not the one getting off while _you_ sleep.”

“I wasn’t-! AUGH!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out Rock The Boat!


End file.
